Après avoir traversé le voile
by fereve13
Summary: Sirius a traversé le voile pendant la cinquième année d'Harry. Environ une décade plus tard, Harry suit le même chemin. Ils se retrouvent de l'autre côté, ensemble, en... 1973. Ils n'hésitent pas à changer les événements, refusant de laisser mourir les gens qu'ils chérissent alors qu'ils peuvent modifier le futur. Le résultat sera-t-il celui voulu? ils devront vivre pour le savoir.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter, son univers, ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling._

_Bonjour!__Je vous présente donc une nouvelle fanfiction Harry Potter, comme vous vous en doutez. ''Après avoir traversé le voile'' ne devrait pas être trop violent, mais méritera son rating teen, je pense. Quelques insultes, aussi, et peut être du slash dans longtemps, mais en troisième plan, et ce n'est même pas sûr, il se pourrait que si il y a des couples, ils soient tous hétérosexuels. Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps,_

_Bonne Lecture  
><em>

Chapitre 1: le Département des Mystères.

Harry fut projeté à travers le voile. L'air fut chassé de ses poumons juste avant de passer sous l'arche. Il atterrit durement de l'autre côté, s'écrasant par terre. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était encore dans la salle du Département des Mystères, bien que le bataille avait cessé. Il n'y avait apparemment personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait, avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un garçon d'environ treize ans étrangement familier.

''Harry?'' s'étrangla celui-ci. Harry le regarda sans comprendre quelques instants.

''Attends, Sirius? C'est toi?'' Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Son parrain, mort depuis dix ans, était là, devant lui, vivant, bien qu'ayant rajeuni. Il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. ''Je suis tellement content de te revoir, ça fait dix ans que je te pensais mort! Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là? Oh! Je sais! C'est parce que nous sommes tout les deux passés à travers le voile! Mais à dix ans d'écart, je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on se retrouverait au même endroit! Je me demande si c'est le voile qui t'a fait rajeunir! Ça doit être cela, oui.'' babilla-t-il joyeusement à Sirius éberlué.

''Hey, Harry, respire.'' intervint celui-ci. ''Tu as dit qu'on est passé par le voile dix ans d'écart?'' Harry hocha la tête. ''Bien, je vois. Oh, et pour information, tu as rajeuni aussi.'' déclara le Black avait un sourire.

''Quoi?!'' s'alarma Harry. ''Quel âge ai-je l'air d'avoir?'' interrogea-t-il.

''Environ treize ans.'' répondit son parrain. Harry soupira de soulagement. Pendant un instant il avait craint d'avoir l'air d'avoir cinq ans.

''Bon. Sortons d'ici et avisons.'' déclara-t-il, plus calme, maintenant que le choc était passé. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers une porte aux hasard. La porte ne semblait pas s'ouvrir sur quoi que ce soit. Sirius perdit soudainement l'équilibre, tenta de se retenir à Harry, l'entraîna avec lui. Ils tombèrent tout deux dans un bel ensemble.

La chute sembla durer des heures à Harry. Il sentit le sang couler de sa blessure au bras. Puis soudainement, ils heurtèrent la surface de ce qui semblait être un plan d'eau. Ils coulèrent quelques instants, puis Harry sentit son corps le brûler atrocement. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la peau, sensation qu'il avait le malheur de connaître, quoique l'ayant découverte sur une surface plus réduite. Il avait également l'impression qu'on lui brisait les os, qu'on lui retournait les ongles et qu'on lui enlevait les yeux. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en même temps que Sirius. Ils n'étaient plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dans l'eau. Ils étaient face à un miroir, une lumière diffuse éclairant l'endroit où ils étaient, une étroite corniche juste au-dessus de la sombre surface du liquide. Ils fixèrent un moment le miroir, hébétés.<p>

''Je crois que je sais où nous sommes.'' déclara Sirius, sa voix semblant déplacée dans le silence absolu de la salle.

''Vraiment?'' répondit Harry, quoiqu'il était trop absorbé par le miroir pour prêter réellement attention à ce que disait son compagnon d'aventures.

''Oui. Nous sommes dans la salle qui servait à adopter par le sang les enfants. Elle a été détruite pendant la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Je savais que ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable de subir le rituel, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là.'' continua Sirius. Ce qu'il disait frappa Harry.

''Attends, tu veux dire que nous avons subi le rituel?!'' s'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Son parrain hocha la tête.

''Je suppose que nous pouvons réellement dire que nous sommes de la même famille, maintenant.'' supputa-t-il. ''Et même jumeaux.''

Ils se ressemblaient effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les traits d'Harry s'étaient légèrement affinés, son menton était moins dur, son nez plus long. Ceux de Sirius avaient eu les modifications inverses. Leurs yeux étaient verts, mais plus gris et doux que ceux qu'avait Harry avant. Leurs cheveux étaient à mi-chemin entre ceux de Sirius et ceux d'Harry, et d'un noir d'encre, ce qui donnait un résultat intéressant. Harry souleva ses cheveux et constata que sa cicatrice était toujours au milieu de son front. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qui les différenciait, à part leurs expressions.

''Harry, je sais que nous sommes beaux, mais il faut décider de ce que nous faisons.'' intervint Sirius, amusé. Harry se tourna vers lui, faussement vexé.

''Et que proposes-tu?'' rétorqua-t-il.

''Et bien, je dirais que nous avons remonté le temps. Il nous faut de nouvelles identités, un passé crédible, et je propose que nous allions à Poudlard.'' Harry réfléchit quelque secondes.

''Fixons tout ce que l'on peut dès que nous sortiront du ministère. Nous ne connaissons pas exactement la date de notre arrivée, et il vaut mieux que nous planifions ce que nous voulons faire en fonction de cette date.'' avisa-t-il Sirius. Celui-ci acquiesça, mais sembla surpris par la réponse de Harry. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à autant de réflexion. Ils sortirent de la salle par une porte pratiquement invisible, leur baguette bien en main. Sirius fut à nouveau surpris. Harry se fondait dans les ombres et bougeait comme... comme un espion expérimenté, ou un voleur, enfin quelque chose comme cela, sans bruit. Il était certain que beaucoup de gens auraient eu du mal à le repérer. Il se sentait pataud, lourd et bruyant à côté de lui. Ils sortirent du ministère vide sans encombre.

* * *

><p><em>À bientôt!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour!_

_Le rythme de parution de cette fic sera au mieux aléatoire, autant vous prévenir maintenant. mais les updates devraient être quand même pas trop espacées puisque je suis motivée._

_Je sais que cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde, mais j'ai décidé qu'Harry et Sirius avaient besoin de prénoms différents. Si vous n'aimez pas, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne vous plaignez pas, je vous prie._

_Bonne Lecture!_

Chapitre 2: Gerald Potter.

La nuit était encore noire quand ils sortirent. Une affiche sur un mur d'un bâtiment officiel moldu leur indiqua la date. Ils étaient le 15 juillet 1973. Ils décidèrent rapidement d'un passé: ils étaient les fils illégitimes d'une Potter (Sirius avait entendu parler de la tante de James, disparue dans la nature aux alentours de 1959, et retrouvée morte trois ans plus tard dans un bar moldu, après une overdose de drogue.) et d'un Black inconnu. Cette histoire avait le mérite d'expliquer leur apparence, qui étaient vraiment le mélange entre les anciennes d'Harry et de Sirius, qui étaient indiscutablement typées Potter et Black. Ils avaient été recueilli par des loup-garous sorciers qui leur avaient donnés une éducation magique eux-même. C'était à nouveau plausible, puisqu'une meute avait été décimée entièrement deux jours plus tôt. Ils pourraient faire croire qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, et avaient donc survécu.

Ils s'introduisirent à nouveau dans le Ministère, comme dans un moulin, et falsifièrent des tonnes de paperasses en tout genre, pour rendre tout cela plus crédible. Ils s'arrangèrent pour que leur dossier soit ''perdu'', pour expliquer le fait qu'ils n'aient pas de tuteur. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir quelqu'un dès le lendemain, en en rajoutant sur le côté ''enfants à la rue'' pour plus de vraisemblance. Leurs vêtements sales et trop grands, la crasse d'Harry qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre une douche depuis plusieurs jours renforçait l'effet dramatique, en plus de leurs multiples égratignures respectives.

Plus difficile avait été de s'accorder sur des nouveaux noms. Sirius avait insisté sur le fait que l'histoire impliquait que leur mère ai été amoureuse du Black, ce qui l'aurait conduite à la dépression et à la drogue après qu'il l'ai quittée. Donc qu'il fallait qu'ils aient des prénoms de Black. Harry avait fini par céder, à condition qu'il choisisse leurs seconds et troisièmes prénoms. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le nombre trois au hasard, sans faire vraiment attention. Ils s'appelaient donc désormais Phineas Charlus Sirius Fitss pour Sirius et Alphard (''Pourquoi Alphard?'' se plaignit Harry ''C'est le prénom de mon oncle préféré!'' fit Sirius sur un ton signifiant que la discussion était close) Harry Aaron Fitss pour Harry. Fitss était simplement le nom de famille que tous les enfants illégitimes portaient, quand ils étaient avec des parents tout les deux sorciers et que le père ne les avait pas reconnu officiellement au Ministère. Cependant, à cause d'un nombre élevé d'enfants illégitimes à une époque récente, beaucoup de gens, y compris enfants de fils illégitimes, portaient ce nom de famille. Ils étaient sûrs que ils pourraient laisser entendre qu'ils étaient les enfants de deux enfants illégitimes à Poudlard, pour être tranquille.

Ils avaient établi que quoiqu'ils fassent, le futur serait changé. Donc tant qu'à faire, ils n'avaient qu'à le changer selon leurs désirs pour sauver les gens qu'ils voulaient sauver.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout réglé, ils s'effondrèrent devant l'entrée extérieure du Ministère. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, puisqu'il ne faisait pas très chaud. Ils s'endormirent comme cela, adossés à la cabine téléphonique. C'est ainsi qu'un employé du Ministère les trouva le lendemain en allant au travail. Ils eurent après une matinée mouvementée où ils furent envoyés d'un service à un autre alors que tout le monde se posait la question de savoir comment deux enfants avaient pu être laissés dans la rue après une attaque de Mangemorts. Harry était assez fier de voir que leur mensonge passait comme une lettre à la poste.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils étaient exténués, et après avoir déjeuné d'infâmes sandwichs, ils furent reçus par le chef du Département des Affaires Familiales. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, avec un embonpoint non négligeable et des cheveux gris soigneusement peignés en arrière. Il répondait au doux nom d'Aristold Greutgy. Dans le bureau se trouvaient également Gerald Potter et Orion Black. Autant le Lord Potter donnait une impression de chaleur et d'empathie, autant le Lord Black semblait froid et hautain. Il confirma cette impression en établissant immédiatement qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Phineas et Alphard. De son côté, Gerald Potter était indéchiffrable. Il y avait également dans la pièce Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall.<p>

''Excusez-moi,'' intervint Harry, ''mais pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes présentes? Et pourquoi spécifiquement celles-ci?'' Les adultes le fixèrent tous un moment, le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

''Eh bien, les Lord Potter et Black sont vraisemblablement de votre famille. Quant aux Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, ils représentent Poudlard où vous étudierez désormais, et ils seront peut-être vos tuteurs si les Lord refusent de vous pendre en charge.'' expliqua Greutgy. Le Professeur Dumbledore leur fit un signe de la tête auquel ils répondirent poliment.

''Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.'' coupa Gerald Potter. ''J'ai d'ors et déjà décidé que je m'occuperai d'eux.'' Orion Black sembla satisfait.

''Puisque ma présence est désormais inutile, étant donné que je n'ai aucune envie de salir le nom des Black avec des bâtards, je vais prendre congé. Au revoir.'' déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce en coup de vent.

''Cela ne m'étonne pas que ton frère ait mal tourné et que tu ais fugué, avec un père comme cela.'' murmura Alphard à Phineas. Celui-ci hocha sombrement la tête.

''Et encore, nous sommes presque en public.'' répondit-il aussi bas.

Aristold Greutgy les fit sortir de la pièce pour parler paperasse avec les adultes en déclarant que cela les ennuierait, ce qui était vrai, mais ils auraient préféré pouvoir vérifié que tout se passait bien.

''Je n'avais pas prévu que Gerald Potter serait appelé pour notre garde.'' commenta pensivement Alphard. ''Ni qu'il déciderait de nous prendre en charge aussi vite.''

''Tu ne l'a pas connu, mais c'est tout à fait son genre. Très gentil. Trop, selon sa femme. Mais elle est un peu comme lui, très ouverte, et prête à tout pour offrir un foyer à ceux qui en ont besoin.'' lui apprit Phineas, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Ils furent rappelés pour quelques détails sur leurs futures études à Poudlard. Une fois que cela fut réglé, Gerald Potter les emmena directement au Manoir Potter, où se trouvait James et Sue Potter, son fils et sa femme. Gerald Potter était un homme de taille moyenne, d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs déjà rares et de grosses lunettes, ce qui fit remarquer à Harry qu'il avait perdu les siennes quelque part entre le moment où il avait pris un sort de l'autre côté du voile et la sortie de la salle du rituel d'adoption, mais qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Gerald Potter possédait également des yeux ambre qui semblaient lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, et une épaisse moustache qui lui donnait un air débonnaire contredit par l'étincelle malicieuse qui brillait dans son regard.<p>

Sue Potter était une femme grande et digne, avec de longs cheveux roux (''Y a-t-il un fétichisme pour les rousses courant dans les gênes des Potter?'' interrogea à voix basse Harry.''Pas à ma connaissance, pourquoi?'' lui répondit Sirius) et des yeux bleus saisissants. Elle était tout sourire, et ressemblait à la description qu'en avait fait Phineas.

Quand Gerald appela son fils, trois adolescents d'environ l'âge physique d'Alphard et Phineas dévalèrent les escaliers.

''Papa! Tu es rentré!'' s'écria le premier, une version miniature et avec plus de cheveux de Gerald Potter. James, objectivement. Le cœur d'Alphard se serra quelques secondes, puis il se rendit compte, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre cet adolescent plein de vie et l'image qu'il s'était fait de son père. Phineas, lui, semblait troublé à qui le connaissait assez pour déchiffrer son regard. Les deux autres adolescents étaient un jeune homme plutôt petit, aux cheveux blonds et légèrement massif, mais pas grassouillet, et un autre aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux presque jaunes, grand, maigre et exténué, bien que moins pâle et fatigué que sa version plus âgée, qui avait dû endurer la mort ou la trahison de tous ses amis.

Les cinq adolescents se regardèrent, silencieux. Alphard était un peu gêné par l'examen.

''Qui sont-ils?'' demanda James, perplexe et peut-être un peu ennuyé.

''Tes cousins, James. Ils vivront avec nous à partir de maintenant.'' répondit Sue à la place de son mari. ''Appelez-nous Sue et Gerald, à ce propos. Vous faites partie de la famille.'' continua-t-elle, sautant du coq à l'âne. ''Voici James, notre fils, et ses amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew.'' présenta-t-elle en désignant les garçons toujours sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

''Phineas et Alphard Fitss.'' se présentèrent de leur côté Harry et Sirius d'une même voix.

''Lequel est lequel?'' demanda James, semblant contrarié. Harry répondit poliment, en lançant que c'était la seule fois qu'ils le diraient pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans succès. Les adultes leur dire d'aller tous dans la chambre de James pour faire ''plus ample connaissance''. Phineas traîna des pieds tout le long du (court) chemin qui menait à la chambre du précédent. Deux matelas étaient posés par terre. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters d'équipes de Quidditch sous lesquels on apercevait des tons rouges et ors comme les couvertures, et une petite bibliothèque était fixée au-dessus d'un bureau sur lequel s'entassait des piles de parchemins et de papiers divers impressionnantes par leur hauteur. Elles rappelaient le Terrier à Alphard: tenant sans explication logique, l'existence de la magie ne suffisant pas pour justifier cette entorse aux lois de la gravité.

''Pourquoi James est-il si hostile?'' souffla Alphard à Phineas.

''Il n'aime pas trop que des gens sortis de nulle part s'incrustent dans sa famille. Il est fils unique et pourri gâté.'' lui murmura l'autre en réponse. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les matelas.

''Alors, d'où venez-vous?'' L'interrogatoire commençait. Il fallait qu'ils soient convaincants, car ils avaient tout de même les Maraudeurs en face d'eux. Ils étaient sûrs que le jeune Sirius écoutait par le miroir avec lequel James jouait négligemment.

''De la forêt du Hartshire. On vivait avec une meute de loup-garous jusque là.'' répondit Phineas, comme si c'était la chose la plus banale au monde.

''Vous êtes des loup-garous?'' demanda Remus, excité.

''Non.'' fit Alphard. ''Ils nous ont juste recueillis. Les nuits de pleines lunes, nous restions avec les compagnons humains dans des abris spéciaux.'' expliqua-t-il. Remus parut déçu, mais tout de même assez soulagé. Sans doute se disait-il qu'il ne risquait rien à leur dire son secret.

''Je suis un loup-garou.'' déclara-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration. James et Peter le congratulèrent pour avoir réussi à l'avouer, tandis que Phineas et Alphard restaient impassibles. Puis Peter prit la parole.

''Alors pourquoi êtes-vous partis?'' Alphard le fusilla du regard, le faisant frissonner, puis baissa les yeux. Il laissa les émotions qu'il refoulait habituellement, concernant la mort de ses proches, qui étaient nombreux à n'avoir pas survécu à la Seconde Guerre ni à la Troisième. Cette dernière avait à peine débutée quand Harry était passé à travers le voile. Phineas regardait vaguement par la fenêtre, paraissant déprimé.

''Vous n'êtes pas au courant?'' fit mornement Alphard. ''La meute a été anéantie par les Mangemorts avant-hier. Nous sommes les seuls survivants.'' Son annonce jeta un froid sur la pièce.

''Nous... nous sommes désolés.'' murmura Peter.

''Pourquoi?'' le reprit Alphard. '' Ce n'était pas de votre faute, à moins que ce ne soit vous qui nous ayez vendu au Lord Voldemort, ce qui m'étonnerait. Je doute même que vous sachiez que cette meute existait.'' Personne ne savait quoi dire, le silence plana donc pour quelques instants.

''Parlez-nous de Poudlard.'' finit par intervenir Phineas. Les trois autres se jetèrent sur le sujet et commencèrent à raconter avec moult détails leurs deux premières années à l'école de magie.

* * *

><p><em>À bientôt<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Si vous saviez à quel point ce chapitre m'a posé problème! Bref, le voici. Je travaille tranquillement sur le suivant, mais je ne garantis pas la date où il sera posté, étant donné que lui aussi est rétif à se laisser écrire facilement. Maintenant que j'ai fini de raconter ma vie, je vous laisse._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.<p>

L'été passa, sans événements majeurs. Après que Remus et Peter soient repartis, James se détendit avec Alphard et Phineas. Surtout après qu'il ait découvert qu'ils étaient bons au Quidditch, et même excellents dans le cas d'Alphard. Il le força plus ou moins à s'entraîner à toutes les positions, lui disant que cela l'aiderait à jouer avec les autres et non tout seul. Alphard était sûr qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, mais n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle était.

Ils reçurent les listes de fournitures pour Poudlard au début du mois d'août, et décidèrent d'aller acheter les fournitures le lendemain même. James avait convaincu ses parents que tout iraient bien pour eux, et qu'ils étaient suffisamment âgés pour y aller seuls. Gerald et Sue avaient fini par accepter, parce qu'ils étaient tout deux très occupés. Les trois adolescents furent déposés par Gerald au Chaudron Baveur, où les attendait... Sirius! James se dirigea vers lui avec enthousiasme.

''Sirius!'' s'exclama-t-il. ''Tu m'as tellement manqué! J'ai cru que je ne reverrai plus jamais, ou que tu aurais été dévoré par le placard de ta chambre!'' Alphard fronça les sourcils. Devait-il comprendre que Sirius était enfermé dans un placard comme punition où sur-réagissait il? Il se tourna vers Phineas, qui nia avoir jamais été enfermé dans un placard comme punition. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius s'étaient rejoints et se tenait l'un contre l'autre en hurlant très fort à quel point l'autre leur avait manqué, en se lançant dans une bataille de celui qui avait manqué le plus à l'autre.

Alphard fut très vite ennuyé par cela et attira leur attention en toussotant, ce qui lui donna l'impression d'être Ombrage. Il se promit de ne plus jamais le refaire. James recouvra son sérieux.

''Sirius, je te présente mes cousins, Alphard et Phineas Fitss.'' Sirius les fixa, impassible. Phineas devinait aisément ce qu'il devait penser. Il évaluait sûrement à quel point ils étaient semblables aux Black.

''Enchanté.'' finit-il par répondre.

''Ravi de te rencontrer également.'' répondit impassiblement Phineas. Alphard pouvait voir qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se comporter normalement.

''Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.'' fit l'adolescent à la cicatrice. ''Par quoi commençons nous?''

''Allons acheter nos robes.'' proposa Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'air empli de bonheur à l'idée d'acheter ses fournitures avec eux. Les autres acquiescèrent. Tandis que James et Sirius discutaient avec animation devant eux, Phineas et Alphard suivaient silencieusement. Au moment où ils passèrent devant Ollivander, Alphard s'arrêta.

''Ma baguette a été cassée au début de l'été. Je dois en racheter une autre.'' déclara-t-il.

''Vas-y, nous t'attendons ici.'' répondit impatiemment Sirius. James lui lança un regard étrange. Phineas et Alphard rentrèrent dans la boutique.

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Alphard, je t'ai vu te servir de ta baguette hier soir!'' murmura Phineas.

''Considère que c'est un test pour notre histoire. Si Ollivander y croit, elle résistera même à une observation appliquée de Dumbledore. Et tu devrais t'en acheter une aussi, si tu utilise la même que Sirius, ça va faire étrange.'' lui répondit son ''frère'' sur le même ton.

''Ce n'est pas la même, celle que j'ai, je l'ai volée à un Auror en m'évadant. La mienne a été brisée quand j'ai été envoyé à Azkaban.'' lui répondit sèchement Phineas. Ollivander choisit ce moment pour sortir de l'arrière-boutique.

''Bonjour, bonjour. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vus. Voyons, voyons. Vous êtes les fils d'Annette Potter et de, humm, Orion Black?''

''Nous ne connaissons pas notre père.'' répondit Alphard d'un ton égal.

''Je vois, je vois. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre passage dans ma boutique?'' questionna doucement le vendeur de baguette.

''Ma première baguette a été cassée cette été, il m'en faut une autre avant que je ne reprenne Poudlard.'' répondit l'ancien Potter.

''Je comprend. Je me souviens de la baguette de votre mère. 19,5 cm, bois de noyer et cœur de ventricule de dragon, une baguette caractérielle-''

''M. Ollivander. Les caractéristiques de la baguette de ma mère ne m'intéressent pas.'' le coupa Alphard. Ollivander sembla surpris, puis se reprit.

''Bien.'' fit-il en se saisissant d'une baguette qu'il avait ramené avec lui de l'arrière-boutique quand ils étaient entrés. ''Bois de vigne et plume de phénix, souple, 29,8 cm.'' expliqua-t-il en la tendant à son client.

''Vous n'êtes pas sensés me demander la main de laquelle je tiens ma baguette, et de quoi était fait mon ancienne baguette?'' laissa échapper Alphard, surpris.

''Normalement, oui. Mais comme celle-ci a réagi quand vous êtes arrivés, elle est soit pour vous soit pour votre frère. Si elle ne convient pas, je ferai la procédure habituelle. Maintenant, essayez-là.'' Alphard s'en saisit et immédiatement, il sentit la sensation d'avoir été choisit par la baguette. Il paya et sortit de la boutique, encore hébété par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait été choisit.

''Ce n'est pas trop tôt!'' grommela Sirius. Phineas lui envoya un regard noir, puis sembla perplexe et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne prononça pendant un long moment, tandis qu'Alphard essayait de se faire accepter par Sirius qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires cassants aux ''jumeaux''.

''Harry!'' appela Phineas. L'interpellé se retourna en le fusillant du regard.

''Quoi?'' répondit-il sèchement.

''Rassure-moi, nous ne sommes pas encore passés par la librairie?''

''Non.'' lâcha froidement son ''frère''. ''Tu le saurais si tu faisais un peu attention.'' le morigéna-t-il.

''Désolé.'' s'excusa Phineas.

''Pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé Harry?'' demanda Sirius, un peu trop curieux pour être honnête.

''C'est mon second prénom. Il y a peu de gens à qui je donne le droit de m'appeler comme cela. Actuellement, seulement Phineas.'' expliqua Alphard, un peu paniqué. Il maudissait intérieurement son ancien parrain et nouveau frère pour son erreur.

''Ah, je vois.''fit James, une expression étrange qu'Harry ne réussit pas à interpréter sur le visage.

''Et Phineas, il a quelque chose comme cela aussi?'' interrogea Sirius.

''Charlie.'' improvisa l'intéressé. ''Mon vrai second prénom c'est Charlus, mais c'est un peu, comment dire, désuet?'' Il comprenait pourquoi Alphard l'avait regardé aussi mal à l'instant. Sirius sembla satisfait des réponses et entra dans la librairie où ils avaient fini par arriver. Harry et Phineas se séparèrent. Phineas se chargea de tout les livres de cours et des matières scolaires, tandis qu'Alphard prit en charge les livres sur les sujets qu'ils voulaient approfondir mais qui étaient plus inhabituels pour des adolescents de treize ans.

Il fut le dernier à payer. Les autres l'attendaient dehors. Le caissier ne put s'empêcher de commenter les achats de l'adolescent.

''Tu fais les courses pour ton père, petit?'' lança-t-il. Alphard leva les yeux vers lui et y mit le plus de dédain et de mépris qu'il pouvait.

''Non, ils sont pour moi.'' répondit-il glacialement. Le caissier frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'un étaux l'empêchait de respirer. La boutique semblait s'assombrir, tandis que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient fixés sur lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le son de pièces heurtant le comptoir. Le temps qu'il se remette de sa confusion, la boutique était vide.

* * *

><p>Les adieux de James et de Sirius prirent un temps qui sembla infini à Alphard. Phineas le regardait avec inquiétude. Il avait souvent des changements d'humeur brusques et imprévisibles. Quand il rentrèrent au Manoir Potter, Alphard se précipita dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.<p>

Phineas et James se tenaient debout devant la chambre, désemparés.

''Que fait-il?'' demanda James, désorienté.

''Je n'en sais rien.'' répondit Phineas. ''Il lui arrive, des fois, de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'y rester plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait pendant.'' avoua-t-il.

''Vous êtes étranges.'' affirma James.

''Vraiment, génie?'' rétorqua l'autre adolescent, sarcastique. James soupira.

''Je suis soulagé que tu ais reconnu mes incroyables capacités pour ce qu'elle sont, mais ne te sens pas obligé de les faire remarquer à l'avenir, je risquerai de rougir.'' répliqua-t-il.

''Oh, tu rougirais qu'un magnifique jeune homme comme moi te complimente, James? Alors cette Evans -c'est cela?-, c'est juste pour la galerie?'' contra Phineas avec un sourire moqueur. James leva les yeux au ciel.

''J'ai l'impression d'entendre Sirius!'' Phineas fut soudain mal-à-l'aise.

''Vraiment?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui, le ''magnifique jeune homme comme moi'' était exactement quelque chose qu'il aurait dit.''

''Ah.'' fit Phineas, incertain de la conduite à suivre. ''Euh, à propos de Sirius, pourquoi nous était-il si hostile aujourd'hui?'' interrogea-t-il James pour changer de sujet.

''Il ne vous connais pas et ne vous fais pas confiance, il trouve que vous ressemblez trop à sa famille. Je ne trouve pas que vous leur ressemblez tant que ça, pour ma part. Mais il est incroyablement têtu. Après une ou deux semaines tous ensemble dans le dortoir, ça ira mieux.'' répondit-il. Le trouble de Sirius augmenta encore.

''Et bien, pendant qu'on en parle, je ne suis pas sûr que nous allions à Gryffondor, tu sais.''

''Bien sûr que vous irez à Gryffondor! Vous êtes beaucoup trop sympa, cool et courageux pour aller ailleurs! Je vous considère déjà comme mes frères. Tu vois, si je devais choisir entre les Maraudeurs et vous, je choisirai les Maraudeurs, mais eux sont mes amis. Vous, vous êtes plus mes frères. Entre amis, on partage tout, on rigole à mort ensemble, on se protège les uns les autres, mais il peut arriver qu'on se tourne le dos à jamais, bien que je ne pense pas que ça arrivera à mon groupe, jamais. On s'aime beaucoup trop pour cela. Avec ses frères, on s'engueule, on se cache des choses, on boude, on passe aussi de bon moments, on se protège les uns les autres, on se tourne le dos, mais pour toujours on reste liés et on est absolument assuré que les autres seront toujours là pour nous.'' déclama James. Phineas n'était pas tout a fait d'accord avec cette description de l'amitié et des relations fraternelles, de part ses propres expériences, mais choisi de ne rien dire là-dessus.

''Est-ce que cela implique que même si nous allions, à, disons, Serpentard, tu nous hurleras dessus, tu nous évitera, tu nous le fera payer -même si je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème avec Serpentard- mais tu nous aimeras quand même?'' demanda doucement Phineas. James se renfrogna.

''Oui. Mais ce n'est pas important, puisque vous n'irez pas à Serpentard.'' s'obstina-t-il. L'adolescent sans lunettes soupira.

''Tu n'en sais rien, James. Et quel est le problème avec Serpentard?''

''Ce sont d'insupportables puristes qui seront des Mages Sombres ou qui en suivront et qui veulent tuer tous les Moldus. De plus, ils sont méchants, vicieux, et haïssent les gens sans bonnes raisons. Ils sont fermés d'esprits, revanchards, amoraux, mauvais et malhonnêtes! Ils attaquent les gens sans raisons! Et leur simple présence rend l'atmosphère lourde, parce que personne ne les apprécie, ils n'apprécient personnes à part eux-mêmes et méprisent tout le monde. Ils ne veulent pas être en contact avec d'autres personnes, et détestent tout ce qui n'est pas conforme à leurs traditions qui brident les pauvres personnes avec assez de volonté pour échapper à leur joug cruel!'' s'exclama James.

''Je suis sûr que tout les Serpentards ne sont pas comme cela. Peut-être que si ils sont isolés c'est parce que les gens les ont poussés à l'isolation à cause de préjugés comme ceux que tu as, et peut être qu'ils voudraient s'ouvrir mais que leur parent les en empêchent d'une part et que le reste de la société leur tourne allègrement le dos d'autre part.'' riposta Phineas.

''Tss. On voit que tu ne les connais pas.'' rétorqua James. Alphard sortit de sa chambre à ce moment, mettant fin à leur conversation. Il était très pâle.

''Tout va bien, Harry?'' s'enquit Phineas, inquiet.

''Je… Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, désolé.'' répondit celui-ci avec un sourire qui ne convint même pas James.

''Hey, tu sais que tu peux en parler, aussi.'' commenta ce dernier. Harry hocha la tête. ''Tant que j'y suis, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es officiellement considéré comme mon frère, au même titre que Phineas.'' Ils le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. James sourit. ''Par la même occasion, je m'arroge le droit de vous appeler Harry et Charlie tout le temps! Et je n'accepterai pas non comme réponse.'' ajouta-t-il. Phineas, ou Charlie comme James était manifestement décidé à l'appeler, ferma le bouche avec mauvaise volonté, ayant été sur le point d'objecter quelque chose. Ils furent appelés à dîner. Sue et Gerald voulaient profiter d'eux car ils prenaient le Poudlard Express le lendemain.

* * *

><p><em>À bientôt<em>


End file.
